Las Tortolas
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Luego de pedir un deseo, en la mañana de navidad Sakura recibe un regalo muy curioso, con una nota que dice si sabe utilizarlo encontrara a su persona especial, demostrando que el amor y la magia existen. participe de los retos navideños Sakuriana de Sakeevila22 y Frutillaconlecheconlensad


**La Tórtolas **

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·8*·*·*"·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Ya faltaba un día para navidad una encantadora castaña de tono claro, de ojos esmeraldas, fracciones delicadas y poseedora de un carácter ingenuo, alegre, despistado y extrovertida el sueño de quizás cualquier chico; estaba paseándose por el centro Comercial junto a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, comprando lo que les faltaba de los regalos de navidad. Acompañadas del novio de la amatista.

-Hay me encanta ir de compras; sobre todo en navidad, estas ofertas me vuelven loca-

-No dudo que sea así Tomoyo- dijo Sakura con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Pero mi amor, por favor no te excedas esta vez, mira que yo soy quien termina cargando las bolsas de ustedes dos-

-La culpa también es tuya por aceptar venir con nosotras- regaño Tomoyo poniendo sus dos brazos en sus caderas en forma de jarra.

La amatista dirigió su vista a una tienda de ropa femenina y al ver la gran variedad de ropa que le fascino que dio un pequeño grito de emoción.

-Por dios cuantas cosas bonitas- tomo el brazo de su novio y lo arrastraba hacia la tienda -Ven Eriol, hay es seguro que poder comprarte un regalo adicional, ven tu también Sakura-

-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero yo tengo que ir a otro lugar para comprarle el regalo a Touya (su hermano menor, que tenía seis años)-

-Ha ya entiendo- dijo un poco desanimada, pero prefirió animar y decirle a su amiga más contenta -de todas maneras nos encontraremos aquí dentro de un momento ¿Esta bien?-

-Si claro Tomoyo aquí nos veremos -se despidió agitando su mano y miraba burlonamente al oji-azul alcanzándole a decir -buena suerte Eriol-

-Gracias la voy a necesitar-

Cuando vio a sus amigos desaparecer por la puerta no lo pudo evitar y soltó una leve risa, leve para no llamar la atención. Pero después no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, estaba segura que sus amigos habían planeado hacer esta salida solos y Ella estaba siendo de mal tercio, habían inventado esa excusa para que tuvieran un momento para ellos y no sentirse tan culpable, la situación no sería así de incomodad si ella estuviera acompañada.

Eso es algo que no se lo había dicho ni su amiga Tomoyo, pero le daba envidia; como desearía ella encontrar a su ser amado, alguien que le demuestre que ella puede llegar hacer tan amada; poder llegar a pasar una navidad incombinable a su lado aunque fuera una vez, porque ella era una persona que se tenían baja autoestima, además de mala suerte en el amor.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos, y se dirigió a la juguetería para comprarle el regalo a Touya, se impresiono mucho por la cantidad de gente que ya compraba sus regalos y también el tamaño de la juguetería, tenía maquetas de parques de diversiones en miniatura, casitas que parecían hechas de dulce, donde los niños entraban y se sentaban a disfrutar con sus juguetes y por supuesto los encargados vestidos de duendes y renos.

Pero afortunadamente pudo encontrar el que quería regalarle a touya, así que fue hacia la caja.

Cuando fue atendida por un hombre de edad similar a la de su padre, de cabellos negro largos recogidos por una coleta sencilla.

-Has hecho una buena elección señorita, espero que al pequeño le complazca su regalo- hablo el dueño mientras le envolvía el regalo

-Si yo también lo espero, ese pequeño es difícil de complacer-

-jajajaja, puedo notar por su forma de hablar que se lleva muy bien con el-

La Castaña ya le estaba agradando el vendedor, se veía muy simpático y amable así -si, a pesar que nos las pasamos peleando, nos queremos mucho-

El Hombre le sonrió.

A Sakura le estaba agradando hablar con él, se le veía muy simpático, así que intentando establecer una conversación con él le dijo -Se ve que usted es un hombre muy trabajador-

-Gracias, señorita-

-Es admirable que una persona se dedique a trabajar aun en víspera navidad-

-Bueno es que a mí me encantan los niños, solo míralos-

La joven oji-esmeralda le hizo caso; en todo el lugar se veía a los niños disfrutando de los pequeños entretenimiento, otros hacían fila para hablar con Santa Claus y otros se veían corriendo y jugando por doquier, sencillamente una imagen encantadora para ella, los niños se veían muy felices.

-Es en esta época del año en donde los niños se muestran más felices y son un encanto- dijo el hombre.

-Tiene razón en eso-

-Y además como mañana será navidad todo el dinero que gane este día se ira a donar al orfanato de Vida y Esperanza-

-¿Es el orfanato más pobre de la cuidad?-

Al ver con el hombre asintió ella dijo encantada.

-Que bondadoso es usted, ojala que muchos fueran así-

-En este mundo existen tanto la injusticia como justicia querida, cada quien guarda sus intereses-

-Pero usted es una persona admirable, es más yo quiero seguir ayudándolos así que tenga- la joven emocionada saco todo el dinero en efectivo, que eran como cinco billetes, de su cartera.

Hombre se sorprendió mucho por su acto -pe... Pero pequeña es tu dinero y... - la joven lo interrumpió.

Le dijo de una manera muy animada y con una gran sonrisa-Es el dinero que me quedan de mi mesada y aunque no sea mucho quisiera que lo donara al orfanato-

-¿Estas segura jovencita?-

La joven castaña volvió asentir sin quitar esa radiante sonrisa le dijo -Ya no tengo nada que comprar este dinero me salió sobrando, para mí sería un gran honor ayudar a esos niños del orfanato, ellos lo necesitan más que yo-

-Vaya eso un acto muy bondadoso de su parte señorita- el hombre seguía muy asombrado y conmovido, le parecía increíble que pudiera existir un ser tan bondadoso, hasta ahora ella era la primera que hacia un acto como este.

-por eso es que tú te mereces algo-

-Oh no señor gracias- dijo con mucha pena, no le gustaría que pensara que hizo lo que hizo solo por querer algo a cambio -Me da mucha pena con usted-

-Pero te lo mereces jovencita, me presento me llamo Clow Reed- le extendió su mano.

-Es un placer señor Reed- estrecharon sus manos.

-Mañana es navidad; tiempo de dar y recibir, quiera pedirte algo- Clow

-¿Que es señor?-

-¿Dime una cosa crees en la magia?-

-Si claro que creo- dijo muy segura.

El hombre no necesitó mas respuesta que esa, se podía ver claramente en sus ojos que decía la verdad, así que busco entre los cajones del mostrador y le entrego un pequeño sobre azul rectangular.

-Este es un sobre mágico-

-¿De veras?-.

-Sí, el favor que te debo decir es... Que esta noche antes de irte a dormir veas como los conos de nieve caen y deja que uno de ellos aterrice en el sobre, luego sierra tus ojos y pide lo que más deseas recibir en navidad, luego ponlo debajo de tu almohada y espera, ten fe en que se te cumplirá pronto.

-Pero el hombre del tiempo dijo que esta noche no nevaría-

- ha te sorprenderías, muchas cosas pueden cambiar de aquí hasta la noche incluso el clima, solo confía en mí y sigues las indicaciones.

-Eso es genial- tomo el sobre y lo vio con mucha ilusión, lo abrió y descubrió que hay solo había un papel en blanco -¿Puede ser lo que quiere?-

-Por supuesto jovencita y como eres una joven de buen corazón seguro se te cumplirá en la mañana de navidad-

-Eso es genial-

-Bueno jovencita adiós y que tengas una feliz navidad- dijo entregándole su regalo envuelto y decorado.

-Gracias feliz navidad a usted también- se despidió la castaña saliendo de la juguetería.

Ya una vez llego a la fuente donde se de vería encontrar con la amatista, la encontró esperándola en dicho lugar con algunas cuantas de sus bolsas. Corrió hasta ella.

-Lo siento, ¿Te hice esperar mucho Tomoyo?-

-No te preocupes, Sakura solo te esperaba para decirte que yo ya hice planes-

Parpadeo confundida -¿Planes?; ¿Con quién?-

Mas sin embargo las preguntas de Sakura se respondieron por si solas al ver como la oji-amatista era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos varoniles; luego la cabeza de cabello azulado de su novio se asomaba por su cuello, repartiendo besos en este.

-Ya, ya Eriol quieto- dijo riéndose por la cosquillas que les provocaba.

-Y porque mi reina bella si ya deberías saber que me eres irresistible-

-Mi rey... Ya-

-Ha ya entiendo- interfirió Sakura -Ya veo que no te las pasaras aburrida-

-lo siento Sakura, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que cada día me cuesta más separarme de esta hermosura-

-Sakura espero que no te moleste que me valla con Eriol ahora- Tomoyo.

-Claro que no por mí no hay problemas-

-Gracias querida Sakura-Eriol -bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos-

-Espero que regreses con bien a casa amiga-

-Ustedes también nos vemos mañana adiós- se despidió muestras los veía alejarse.

Y otra vez se quedaba pensando en lo afortunada que era su amiga al haber encontrado ya a su persona especial.

Ya su día no pudo haber sido más normal, como era costumbre Sakura se fue a dormir después de ayudar a lavar los platos. Mientras se bañaba fue que recordó la hoja que el señor Clow le dio, pero sería imposible que nevara según las noticias del clima, sería una noche fría pero libre de nieve.

Cuando se asomó por su ventana asombrosamente lo que dijo del clima se cumplió, estaba nevando mucho.

-Wow ese señor al parecer predice el tiempo-

Se quedó contemplando la hermosa nieve que cubría toda la ciudad, hasta que decidió por fin extendió su sobre dejando que un cono de nieve cayó sobre él, lo tomo de nuevo entre sus manos y serrando sus ojos y pedir su deseo.

-Quisiera de todo corazón, saber lo que se siente pasar una navidad, con aquella persona que signifique mucho para mí; aquel hombre que valla amar con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sea una vez-

Ese fue su deseo y con eso hizo lo siguiente que le pidieron, puso el sobre con la hoja blanca debajo de su almeada y se quedó dormida.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#8*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

En las afueras de la ciudad en una gran casa de estilo occidental; el Clow miraba el mismo espectáculo de la nieve por su ventana.

Extendió su mano hacia afuera y al instante la nieve que caía se concentró en su mano y tomo la forma de una carta rectangular donde se veía a una mujer de traje Kimono blanco (N/A: la carta de la nieve, la verdad es que no sabía cómo describir el traje que usa ya que no conozco ese tipo de cosas; lo siento).

-Muy bien ya está casi completo el hechizo- dijo Clow muy complacido de que su hechizo esté funcionando, esta vez iba vestido con una túnica oscura.

-Tú crees que de verdad ella no se dará cuenta de que se trata de magia- pregunto una silueta de alguien a sus espaldas. Cuando la luz lo toco mostraba a un apuesto (N/A: muy apuesto, más que cualquiera, jajajaja) joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello largo recogido con una coleta y en su espalda llevaba unas grandes alas blancas.

Clow le sonrió -Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco Yue; además de que desde que vi a esa joven, supe que ella tiene algo especial-

En ese momento se une a la conversación un enorme felino de pelaje y ojos dorado con armadura plateada en el pecho y en la cabeza con rubíes en ella y también con grandes alas -¿Algo especial? ¿Cómo qué?-

-a pesar de no poder hozarla ella tiene el don de la magia-

-¿Eso es posible?- pregunto yue sorprendido.

-claro que sí y muy pocos mortales lo tienen y es momento de terminar el hechizo-

Clow se aproximó a una gran copa de cristal con agua, que le llegaba hasta su cintura, paso la mano por el agua y en ella apareció la imagen de Sakura acostada en su cama, profundamente dormida. Ahora movía sus dos manos sobre la imagen y recito.

-Ser de corazón puro demostraste ser; así que tu deseo realidad va a ser- las palmas de sus manos despedían un polvo mágico dorado que salió por la ventana a un rumbo indefinido.

-Con eso bastara- miro de nuevo la imagen de Sakura -Que tengas una feliz navidad y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad pequeña Sakura-

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#8*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

A la mañana siguiente, su despertar fue muy brutalmente al sentir como un bulto caerse encime y rebotar sobre ella muestras le decía.

-Monstruo, monstruo, despierta ya-

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su fastidioso hermanito, el diablillo de ojos castaños oscuros, ojos del mismo color, dándose por vencida en volver a conciliar el sueño, se acomodó para quedar sentada y soñolienta en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa diablillo?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no soy un diablillo, monstruo- hizo un puchero el niño.

-Y yo te he dicho que no soy un monstruo- hizo el mismo puchero que Touya -hagamos un trato por el día de hoy, tu no me dirás monstruo y yo no te diré diablillo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien de acuerdo-

-Bien, ¿Ha que viniste Touya?- porque debia ser algo muy importante para que su hermano fuera a despertarla a las seis de la mañana.

Fue en ese instante que el niño recordó a lo que había ido, se emocionó de nuevo y tomo a Sakura de la mano sacándola fuera de la cama, diciéndole.

-Vamos, vamos Sakura es hoy, ya es la hora-

-Espera Touya ¿La hora de que?- pregunto realmente confundida.

-¿Como que de qué? Es navidad, es hora de abril los regalos y papa y mama dicen que no lo haremos si tus no estas-

Una vez que su hermana se hubo ubicado en la fecha de ese día; los dos corrieron emocionados hacia la sala, descubriendo encantados la cantidad de regalos bajo el árbol.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste hija, Feliz navidad- dijo su padre muestras tomaba su café, vestido aun con su ropa de dormir cubierto con una bata.

-Si Touya puede ser obstinado cuando se lo propone y feliz navidad también papa-

-No existe otra manera de levantarte de la cama- se defendió el niño.

-bueno ya dejemos eso del lado y dediquémonos a abrir los regalos- Nadesko se apareció en la sala junto a su marido y vestida también con una bata de seda rosa.

-SIIIII, HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS- celebro Touya literalmente atacando sus regalos.

Pasaron los minutos y la familia quedaba maravillada, agradeciéndose el uno por el otro los magníficos regalos.

Una vez ya recibidos, la esmeralda recogía el desorden de las envolturas, hasta que descubrió que junto al árbol de navidad había un pequeño obsequio; era una cajita cuadrada de color azul y listón blanco, lo tomo y vio que en el guindaba un papelito donde decía.

_Para Sakura K._

Estaba muy extrañada porque creyó que ya su familia termino de darle a ella todos sus regalos; la única manera de averiguarlo sería ir a preguntarles.

Toda su familia se encontraba en el comedor disgustando su desayuno les dijo.

-¿Algunos de ustedes dejo este regalo para mí en el árbol?-

Todos dejaron de ponerles atención a sus platos para centrarla en el pequeño regalo que ninguno reconoció. Sakura le paso el regalo a su padre y este lo veía tratando de reconocerlo pero le dijo.

-No este regalo no me parece familiar- se lo extendió ha Nadesko para ya ella lo reconociera -lo siento hija pero yo no fui quien te lo dejo-

-Ni yo tampoco hija- dijo la señora de cabello grisáceo.

-Yo menos- Touya.

-¿De quién será este regalo entonces?- se preguntó ella misma cuando el regalo regreso a sus manos.

No le dio oportunidad a su familia de decirle algo, solo regreso a la sala he sentarse en el sofá para pensar de quien podía ser el regalo.

Tomoyo no pudo haber sido, ella estuvo junto con Eriol en su casa la noche anterior he hicieron un intercambio de regalos.

Como flas le llego el recuerdo del hombre de nombre Clow del día anterior y del sobre del deseo que le regalo.

Y si se tratara de...

Abrió apresuradamente su regalo, desato el lazo blanco y abrió la tapa de la cajita. De ella saco lo que era una escultura de cerámica en forma de paloma blanca con las alas abiertas, como si volara; era tan pequeña como la palma de su mano.

-¿Que será esto?- pregunto extrañada.

Dejo la paloma aun lado y reviso la caja encontrándose con otra paloma exactamente igual que la primera.

De nuevo se estaba preguntando qué significado tenían esas palomas, por accidente dejo caer la caja al suelo, cuando la recogió se dio cuenta de que en el fondo había un pequeño papel doblado, lo saco y lo desdoblo descubriendo que era una nota escrita con una letra totalmente desconocida para ella que decía.

_Este es el regalo que te has ganado al demostrar tener un corazón muy noble; estas tórtolas (N/A: Las aves se creía que antes eran palomas) te ayudaran a encontrar a la persona que amaras con todas tus fuerzas, una vez que lo hagas entrégale una y tú conserva la otra. Como debes saber las tórtolas son un símbolo de unión y mientras tú y el la conserven su amor quedara sellado para toda la eternidad y harán que estén juntos para siempre, solo debes saber cuál es el indicado._

-Esto es increíble, es fabuloso... ¿Que habrá sido del sobre?-

Corrió hacia su habitación y descubrir que el sobre seguía bajo su almohada, tuvo la curiosidad de averiguar que ha sucedido con el papel blanco y su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de que el papel en blanco había sido sustituido por una carta rectangular de color rosa; tenia dibujado un corazón al lado con una corona y en el reverso había una insignia circular muy extraña, en el centro había una estrella dorada y junto a esta un sol y luna(N/A: jejejejejejeje creo que ya sabemos de qué hablo *u*)

La castaña se asomó por su ventana y mirando hacia un lugar indefinido le dijo al aire espero que le levara su mensaje.

-Gracias Señor Clow y Feliz Navidad a usted también-

La tarde de ese mismo día Sakura patinaba distraída por los alrededores del parque más popular de la ciudad; el parque pingüino, todavía estaba muy pensativa con el regalo desconocido que le llegó esta mañana, no podía entender que tenían que ver esas tórtolas con eso de encontrar a su persona especial, lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora es esperar quizás cuando llegue el momento entienda lo que le quieren decir.

Mientras continuaba por su camino, pudo visualizar una sombra de algo pasarle volando por encima de ella y visualizar una paloma blanca que se iba alejando, por alguna razón recordó de nuevo a las tórtolas, pero esto también trajo sus consecuencias, al prestarle atención a la paloma no se fijó en el camino, donde no pudo dase cuenta de que una persona, con su patineta, iba en sentido opuesto que también se distrajo un poco, trayendo como consecuencia el que ambos chocaran y cayeran al piso, aunque a Sakura no le fue tan mal ya que cayó sobre esa persona.

Segundos después escucho unos quejidos que por lo gruesa de su voz dedujo que sería un hombre, un joven mejor dicho, cuando sintió cuando él se levantaba ella separo la cabeza de ese musculoso pecho para abrir los ojos y encontrándose con la más hermosa mirada ambarina que jamás haya visto, brillaban como el oro, era quizás de su edad se separó más para contemplarlo mejor y descubrió el gran atractivo de su rostro, con su pelo castaño oscuro y facciones definidas.

-Disculpa, pero podrías levantarte de una vez- hablo el joven que con esto hizo que despertara de su trance y dijo con mucha pena.

-Ha discúlpame- se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo, pero él no la acepto –Andaba muy distraída lo siento-

-No te preocupes- se sacudió la ropa –Yo también iba algo distraído- le sonrío débilmente –Así que estamos a mano- le ofreció su mano.

La pena que sintió al tropezar con él y quedársele viendo por un rato fue suplantada por la confianza y alivio de no verlo enojado, así que le dio también la mano para estrechársela con confianza.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme- hablo el chico levantando la patineta que se había ido unos metros lejos de ellos, la monto y se preparó para seguir –Nos vemos- se despidió agitando su mano mientras alejaba.

-Sí, nos vemos,- se despidió ella haciendo lo mismo, cuando bajo la vista noto que algo estaba en el suelo lo levanto y que se trataba de un pañuelo azul con franjas blancas en la orillas y hay supo que ese pañuelo debía ser de ese chico.

-OYE ESPERA- pero ya era tarde ya lo había perdido de vista, volvió su vista al pañuelo para abrirlo y notar que tenía unas bordada en hilo verde que decia el nombre Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran Li- miro por el camino por donde lo vio desaparecer –Con que ese es su nombre-

Volvió a recordar su rostro, era un joven muy caballeroso para no enojarse con ella como pasaba con la mayoría de las persona cuando se tropiezan y esos ojos marrones como el ámbar le encantaron, pareciera que con solo verlos notabas que en ellos se refleja todo y a la vez nada de lo que sentía y además era muy guapo… Pero ¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO? Agito la cabeza.

Solo conocía a este chico superficialmente y ya se estaba metiendo ideas en absurdas en la cabeza, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que le llegara la oportunidad para devolverle su pañuelo.

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• días más tarde*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

La castaña de ojos esmeraldas ahora se encontraba en las calles de Tomoeda hacia su casa, venia de la casa de su amiga amatista, le iba a presentar un primo suyo que llego del extranjero hace pocos días, pero desafortunadamente a este se le presento una emergencia y no pudo estar presente, ahora tendría que regresar caminando siendo casi medio día, lo que más le preocupaba era que para llegar más pronto a su casa era por un barrio de mala muerte que no tenía buena fama que digamos, si pasaba por el a paso rápido llegara a salvo.

Pero lamentablemente no corrió con suerte.

Dos hombre de aspecto rebelde, toda la piel llena de tatuajes, tenían un aspecto asqueroso y eso la asusto mucho.

-He lindura, ¿estás sola?- hablo el primero que era muy delgado y alto, pelo era largo, con bucles y recogido con una coleta sencilla, usaba lentes de sol.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a beber algo?- dijo el segundo que era más bajito y más gordo que el primero, tenía el pelo corto y lo tenía oculto debajo de un gorro.

-O quizás quieras antes comer algo-

A cada sugerencia que daban los sujetos Sakura retrocedía cada vez más asustada.

-heee… pues… yo-

-Nosotros conocemos un buen restaurante cerca de aquí-

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-

-No quiero-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo… me voy- intento alejarse pero uno de ellos logro tomarla del brazo.

-Vamos, ven, de seguro te divertirás-

-NO, SUELTEME- presa del pánico, Sakura no lo pensó mucho, consiguió zafarse del agarre de ese sujeto, así como también lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo a la vez que derribaba a su compañero.

-Maldita rata- murmuro al verla alejarse tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-VAMOS POR ELLA-

Sakura cada vez estaba más aterrorizada; cada vez que miraba hacia atrás veía como esos sujetos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de alcanzarla, hasta llego a soltar lagrimas por el miedo, le daba temor pensar que si la alcanzaban… no quería imaginárselo. Lo único que podía hacer era correr con todas sus fuerzas esperando un milagro que la salvara.

Cuando doble la esquina sin fijarse en su camino, había tropezar con la espalda de alguien y esto hizo que callera al suelo; al levantar la cabeza la persona de estaba dando la vuelta y la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor para ella, ya que él era el joven con el que se había tropezado hace unos días el tal Li Shaoran.

Pero el joven no se quedaba atrás; esto debía ser cosa del destino, no podría estar más agradecido de que le permitieran volver a ver a esa hermosa chica, que desde que la vio le parecía tan tierna he interesante; pero… ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Porque lloraba y veía asustada?

Sin embargo la respuesta se respondió por si sola al ver a esos vagabundos ir detrás de ella ¿Quiénes serán?

-Por favor, te lo ruego- suplicaba la chica escondiéndose tras de él –No dejes que me hagan algo-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso esos sujetos intentaban…? Una gran cólera se apoderó de él, no soportaba a la gente que abusaba de los más débiles y menos cuando se trataba de una chica.

-he tu muchacho aparate-

-No, no lo hare- el castaño acomodo a la chica detrás de él mientras levantaba sus brazos para defenderla.

-Si eres listo lo harías-

-Así es nosotros la hemos encontrado primero- apoyo su compañero –piérdete-

-No- dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Como quieras, ha por él-

Entre los dos se abalanzaron en contra de él chico, este empujo a Sakura haciendo que diera un unos pasos hacia atrás y después callera.

Sabía que hizo eso para mantenerla lejos y ahora temía por la vida del chico, pero afortunadamente al parecer el castaño sabia de peleas y se defendía muy bien, pero aun así le preocupaba y era cada vez más dicha preocupación al notar como cada vez tenía más desventaja por su cansancio y porque son mayoría, se sentía imponente al no saber qué hacer para ayudarlo y más al ver como lo sujetaban.

-Qué te parece si le rompemos un brazo primero- dijo uno de la bandidos sacando un navaja

-Oh porque no mejor…- su frase se quedó en el aire al escuchar el ruido de una sirena de una patrulla.

-Demonios- dijeron ambos ya olvidándose del chico.

-Tenemos que irnos-

-Corriste con suerte Mocoso-

Dejando al pobre chico golpeado en el suelo, los dos empezaron a huir como unos cobardes, cuando desaparecieron de su vista fue que Sakura no perdió más el tiempo y fue en auxilio del joven que la defendió.

-¿Te encuentra bien?- lo ayudo a incorporarse con dificulta notando su respiración entrecortada, como se llevaba la mano a sus costillas indicando que lo habían golpeado ahí, también pudo notar un pequeño hilo de sangre salir por su boca -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, si estoy bien-

-Cuanto lo siento- hizo una exagerada reverencia –Por mi culpa te golpearon, te metí en un problema que no era tuyo- dijo muy apenada y culpable.

-Y a te dije que no te preocuparas, haría lo que fuera por una linda chica como tú-

Esto definitivamente la hizo sonrojar, esa era otra de las razones por la cual no se atrevía verlo a la cara; sin embargo él se encargó de hacerlo tomándola del mentol y obligarla a alzar la mirada.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte cuando alguien te dice la verdad-

-Eres muy amable al decirme eso, gracias Shaoran- cuando se separa de le dio la más encantadora de sus sonrisas que hizo sonrojar mucho a Shaoran pero lo disimulaba ante sus gestos de dolor.

-Déjame que te limpie un poco la herida- cogió un pañuelo en su bolso y se dedicó a limpiarle el sucio de la cara con suavidad para no hacerlo sentir dolor – Menos mal que no te hicieron nada más serio Shaoran-

Ante la mención de su nombre lo sorprendió y pregunto desconsentido -¿Cómo, como es que…?

-oh lo siento, lo siento mucho, discúlpame por la confianza, es que a veces puedo ser muy confianzuda y no sé cómo expresar y…- se interrumpió al escuchar una fuerte carcajada del chico.

No podía evitar reír como pocas veces sucedía, por el tartamudeo y el nerviosismo de la chica, se veía muy encantadora.

-Lo siento, discúlpame tú a mí, yo no tengo problemas porque me llames por mi nombre, pero si me gustaría saber cómo lo sabes-

-Pues…- busco entre su bolso, hasta encontrar el pañuelo que encontró el día en que tropezó con él –Por esto… creo que es tuyo-

-Si es el mío- lo tomo

-Lo encontré el día en que nos conocimos, se te cayó y al ver el nombre bordado deduje que sería el tuyo-

-oh ya veo, ahora déjame ayudarte a ti-

-¿he?-

Ella no sabía a lo que el joven se refería, lo como tomaba si mano, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mucho, uso su pañuelo para limpiarle el raspón que tenía en arriba de su palma, lo limpio y con ese pañuelo se lo vendo –Listo no tardaras en sanar-

-Pero esto es tuyo-

-Quédatelo, no me importa-

Era sin duda un chico muy caballeroso, como quisiera quedarse un poco más de tiempo con él, quizás sí.

-¿Oye no necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?, alguien puede ver esas heridas-

-Ya te dije que no es nada- levanto los brazos en señal de fuerza -Mira estoy como nuevo-

-de todas maneras me preocupa, si tan solo hubiera algo que podría llegar hacer por ti en agradecimiento-

Lo pensó por unos momentos –Si creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mi-

-¿Enserio?- lo vio asentir -¿Qué es? Dime-

-Mmmmm ¿Qué te parece si me aceptas un helado?-

-pero…-

-tú has dicho que te gustaría hacer algo como agradecimiento por haberte salvado ¿no? La vio asentir y el siguió –Pues lo único que te pido es que me asestes un helado y no quisiera un no como respuesta-

-De acuerdo- los dos se dieron una sonrisa mientras empezaba a ir a la heladería –Me llamo Sakura-

-Es un bonito nombre-

-Gracias a mí también me ha gustado el tuyo, e muy curioso-

-¿A no? ¿Y de dónde eres?-

Los dos pasaron un rato muy agradable mientras disgustaban de sus helados, jamás sintieron tensión al hablar, era como si fueran amigos que tenían tiempo sin verse, se sentían cómodos junto al otro y en poco tiempo ya se conocían mucho del otro, como también conocen algo sus gusto y sus disgustos, Sakura supo que Shaoran era nativo de Beijing y que había venido a Japón a visita a su prima en navidad, así como también que era tan solo un año mayo que el (tiene 18). Shaoran en cambio estaba cada vez más encantada con la chica, adoraba todas las espiraciones que ponía su rostro cuando hablaba de alguna cosa, como sus ojos verde selva se iluminaban cuando comentaba algo que le fascinaba le encantaba todo de ella y cada vez se sentía más agradecido con el destino por haberla re-encontrado con ella, aunque se llevara unos cuantos golpes por eso.

-Por dios que tarde es- se dio cuenta Sakura al ver cono el sol estaba por ponerse

-Debemos irnos entonces- se levantó de la mesa –te acompañare a tu casa-

-No, no es necesario, de veras-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, no puedo tolerar que estés en riesgo otra vez-

-Pero tú también tendrás problemas si llegas tan de noche a tu casa, además tienes que ver cómo están tus golpes-

-Y te dije que por eso no te preocupes, solo fueron golpes sin importancia-

-De acuerdo, pero no te quejes después-

-está bien

El camino a la casa de la castaña fue muy pacífico y tranquilo, a pesar de que no decían palabra alguna los dos estaban en un cómodo silencio, pero fue cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la castaña que ella le dijo.

-Muchas gracias otra vez Shaoran, de verdad no puedo estar más agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi hoy-

El castaño como respuesta solo le sonrió dulcemente.

-A por cierto te devuelvo esto- le extendió de nuevo su pañuelo.

-No tranquila- se lo devolvió –quedatelo-

-Pero este pañuelo no me pertenece-

-Hagamos algo, aceptare que me lo devuelvas si aceptas salir conmigo mañana-

-Ma… ¿Mañana?-

-Sí, ¿Oh te parece muy repentino?- pregunto dudoso.

-No, por mí no hay ningún problema yo encantada acepto-

El chico oji-ambar sonrió dichoso –que bien ¿Te parece bien si pasó por ti al medio día?-

-Me parece bien-

-Entonces nos vez- como acto de despedida Shaoran se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso cerca de los labios, lo que hizo que a la pobre chica se le pusieran el rostro al rojo vivo –Hasta mañana- se dio la vuelta para irse a paso rápido, pero más bien parecía que estuviera trotando.

-Hasta… Mañana- le dijo a la nada. Entro con paciencia a su casa, explicándoles a su familia brevemente lo que paso ese día (omitiendo lo que pasa con eso bandidos) y disculpándose por su demora a casa, cuando por fin llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta, le llego de nuevo la imagen sonriente de Shaoran. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, soltó un suspiro soñador mientras se deslizaba al piso pegada a la puerta y decía para sí.

-¿Por qué me pongo así? Es un chico tan divino; ¿Será que Clow cumplió mi deseo y ese es el chico que he estado esperando?-

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·8*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Pasaron los días restantes de diciembre, hasta que llego el año nuevo, en todo ese tiempo no hubo días en que Sakura y Shaoran no tuvieran sus citas o que el castaño se la parasar en la casa de Sakura con ella y su familia, la cual se llevaban muy con todos y cada unos de los miembros, Sakura poco a poco estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él, ahora estaba más que segura que amaba a Shaoran, era un chico muy respetable, perfecto y guapo, estaba más que agradecida con el señor Clow por haberle concedido su deseo y estaba decidida aprovechar su salida al templo Tsukimine para pasar el día de año nuevo con el castaño.

Ahora tenía que darse prisa para llegar a tiempo, como siempre se le hizo tarde, era una suerte que Shaoran fuera tan paciente con ella a tal punto de perdonarle sus retrasos, esa era unas de las cosas que adoraban de él.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran, otra vez se me hizo tarde-

-No te preocupes, créeme que ya me estoy acostumbrando- le sonrió –te ves muy bonita-

-Gra… Gracias… tú también te vez muy bien-

Sakura vestía con un Kimono de color naranja que tenía dibujos de pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo blanco y dos broches que adornaban su cabello.

Shaoran solo vestía unos bermudas azul y una camisa manga larga roja dejajo de una chaqueta deportiva negra.

-Nos vamos- el oji-ambar le ofreció su brazo que Sakura acepto gustosa.

Se pasaron el día en el templo disfrutando de las eventos y atracciones, pasándola maravilloso, hasta que llego la noche; estaban sentados en una banca cerca del lago esperando ansiosos los fuegos artificiales y mientras los esperaban Sakura sabía que este era el momento que tenía que aprovechar.

-Sha.. Shaoran yo…-

-si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sabes yo… quisiera decirte algo importante- a pesar que se moría de la pena, no sabía dónde sacaba el valor para verlo a los ojos –Haces unos días en navidad, pedí un deseo y un hombre muy amable me lo consedio-

-Y… ¿Cuál fue ese deseo?-

-Que… Que me permitiera encontrar a mi persona especial, aquel ser que significa mucho para mí-

-y… ¿lo encontraste?- quizás se lo imagino, pero le dio la impresión de que la voz de Shaoran sonaba algo molesta.

-Sí, llego a mi vida de una manera muy inesperada y menos sospechosa, me llego como si fuera mi ángel guardián cayendo del cielo para salvarme, me ha demostrado ser una persona muy especial y además me ha hecho vivir los mejores días de mi vida-

Miro nuevamente los ojos castaños que tanto le fascinaban y pudo apreciar en ellos un brillo extraño, como si tratara de descifrar lo que le acababa de decir.

-Y esa persona quien podría ser?-

Suspiro profundamente para darse el valor –e… eres tu Shaoran; Me gustas mucho-

Bajo su mirada de nuevo, muriéndose de la pena y la ansiedad, mordiéndose también el labio inferior y apretaba las manos, tenía que ser fuerte a cualquiera que sea su respuesta.

Por unos segundos los dos se quedaron estático en su lugar pero luego Sakura sintió que Shaoran ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, se atrevió a levantar su vista y mirar como sus ojos habían mucha decisión de lo que pensaba hacer; su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente al verlo acercar su cara hasta ella cerrando a la vez los ojos; estaba nerviosa y a la vez muy contenta, así que ella también cerro los ojos y entre abrió los labios esperando lo inevitable.

Fue como un sueño sentir como sus labios se unían, era tan dulces como si estuvieran probando el más dulce de los caramelos, en los primeros segundos sus labios estaban quietos pero después se animaron a moverse y también sus manos, Shaoran dirigió sus manos ahora a la pequeña cintura y ella los dirigía a sus cabellos, no sabía que quería decir Shaoran con este beso, pero de todas maneras no podía dejar de pensar que tenía esperanzas.

Ya por fin llegó el momento en que el aire les hizo falta y tendrían que separarse, dejaron sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro mirándose a los ojos y después Shaoran la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sakura-

-Shaoran ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura… no tienes idea… de lo cual feliz que soy en estos momentos;- nuevamente se separaron y la castaña pudo apreciar con asombro como los ojos de oji-ambar estaban un poco aguados me siento el hombre más dichoso del mundo-

-Shaoran tú también me has vuelto la más dichosa de la mujeres al escucharte decirme eso- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -¿pero?... ¿Por qué estas así?- le paso los dos pulgares por las mejillas.

-Lo que sucede Sakura es… Sakura tú también me gustas mucho, más bien te amo desde el instante en que vi tus ojos- el también paso los pulgares por las mejillas –Pero lamentablemente esta podría ser la ultimas vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Yo… tengo que marcharme a Hong Kong a más tardar mañana en la mañana-

-¿tan pronto?, no puede ser- cada vez sentía que su mundo se rompía en pedazos, sabía que él no era de aquí y que tendría regresar a su país natal tarde o temprano pero… nunca pensó que le llegara la noticia tan repentinamente.

-Siento decírtelo ahora, pero para mí también me pareció muy repentino-

-No te preocupes te entiendo- le dio una sonrisa triste –Por lo menos me alegra haberte dicho mis sentimientos a tiempo-

-Yo también, de todas maneras pensaba decírtelo el día de hoy y decirte que pase lo que pase mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran y me gustaría perderte lo mismo pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte-

-porque suenas como si no nos fuéramos a ver dentro de mucho-

-Porque será así una vez que esté en Hong Kong me iré a una preparatoria en el extranjero y hay terminare mis estudios-

-Me alegro por ti, en serio y no te preocupes mis sentimientos jamás cambiaran y para asegurarnos de que nada pase, por eso quisiera darte algo- fue una suerte que decidiera llevarse consigo las tórtolas en su pequeño bolso –ten- le extendió una.

-¿Qué es esto Sakura?-

-Son tórtolas yo también tengo una- le mostro la que le correspondía –y mientras tú y yo las conservemos nuestro amor seguirá, estará sellado para siempre- le sonrió.

-Valla, eso es fabuloso, te juro que la cuidare como el más valioso de mis tesoros, cada vez que la vea te estaré mirando a ti-

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-Solo prométeme que regresaras- Sakura.

-lo juro, seré igual que esta tórtola, me volare hacia el sur para pasar el invierno y regresare a disfrutar de la primavera que despiden tus ojos-

-Shaoran… te extrañare-

-Yo también-

Como último acto de la noche fue un beso.

Solo esperaba que esas tórtolas de verdad pudieran llegar a unirlos algún día, pero como dijo Clow solo tenían que creer en la magia, para que sus deseos se cumplan…

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·8*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

En uno de los departamentos de la cuidad de Tokio, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña clara con bucles en las puntas, facciones delicadas y brillantes ojos verdes, mirada distraídamente, desde el ventanal de vidrio quien daba hacia el balcón, como la nieve caía sobre la ciudad a la vez que contemplaba la pequeña tórtola que sostenía en su mano, eso era lo que acostumbraba hacer en vísperas de Navidad, desde hace tres años, porque fue en estas fechas en que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo un aspecto de su vida cambio repentinamente al conocer a su amor ideal

-Shaoran- cerro al ave entorno a su mano –Como te extraño; me encantaría saber cómo estas ahora ¿Seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mí?-

Tres años han pasado desde que la castaña vio a su amado, durante los primeros meses que estuvo en Hong Kong mantuvieron contacto por Facebook, cartas y llamadas, pero lo perdió desde el día en que él tuvo que irse de su casa a estudiar al extranjero, supuso que sería por el estrés que debió tener entre terminar la preparatoria y prepararse para la universidad, ella quizás podía entenderlo como se sentía ella tuvo que pasar por mucha presión cuando empezó la universidad y ahora estudiaba periodismo en la cuidad de Tokio.

Hace dos años que se había ido a vivir sola y esa fue otra de las razones por la cual perdió contacto con Shaoran, no sabía a qué país se fue y tampoco le había dicho que se mudaba a Tokio.

Por alguna razón este año es donde se sentía más apegada a la tórtola, antes la atesoraba en un cofre, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de llevársela a todos lados, quizás fuera un augurio que le decía que muy pronto vería a Shaoran.

-Espero de todo corazón poder verte pronto mi amor, ahora más que nunca necesito de tu compañía-

Ella tenía la costumbre de viajar a ver a su familia en vísperas de navidad, pero ahora todo estaba en su contra, para empezar se desataba la más feroz de las nevadas en todo Tokio, la nieve había cubrió gran parte de la carretera por lo que sería difícil hacer un viaje en autobús y sería imposible hacerlo en avión, en pocas palabras estaba atrapada.

Lo peor de todo era que su mejor amiga –que había conseguido también un cupo en la misma universidad pero en la carrera de diseño- ya había hecho planes, resulta ella llevaba toda la semana para preparar una noche buena perfecta con su ahora prometido Eriol y lo menos que quería seria echársela a perder.

-Odio quedarme sola en navidad-

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·A la mañana siguiente*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Era ya navidad y a pesar de sentirse deprimida por no estar con la familia; Sakura sentía que algo va a pasar, algo que quizás le cambie la vida y que haría esta una navidad muy deferente.

-lo mejor será que no me haga muchas ilusiones, Sakura contrólate- dijo para sí –Buenos días Kero-

La joven saludaba a un Golden que había decidió comprar cuando se mudó, así no sentirse tan sola.

-Al parecer pasaremos la navidad solos tú y yo- recibió un ladrido de respuesta –No sé qué hago yo hablando contigo- se puso su bata, para salir a buscar lo que sería l correspondencia del día en la puerta.

Recibo de la luz, factura del agua, del gas, algunas tarjetas y postales de navidad de su familia, pero encontró un sobre muy curioso, no tenía remitente, no estaba firmado y la dirección de donde venía no le parecía conocida, no supo porque pero esto le hizo recordar la navidad que le llegaron las tórtolas y esto la llego a pensar que se trataba de un mensaje de Clow quizás.

Cuando la abrió sintió algo de decepción al notar que la letra era muy distinta a la carta que todavía conservaba.

-_Aquí en este sobre hay un vale para una reserva en el restaurante Houston, especial de navidad, para esta noche a las 9:00 PM- te suplico no faltar por favor, no sabes quién soy, pero pronto lo sabrás, si estás presente lo descubrirás-_

-Qué raro, ¿De quién será esto?- no podía creer que un desconocido la invitara a cenar en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad… ¿Y si se tratara de uno de sus compañeros en la universidad? De ser así… lo mejor será ir y dejarle claro de una vez que yo no puedo tener nada con él, me da mucha pena por él pero yo ya tengo a quien amar-

Ahora tenía que esperar a que fuera la hora de su cita, a pesar de estar sola, al menos podría darse un largo paseo por la cuidad con su perro; viendo cada villancicos, cada decoración en las tiendas, no podía decir que fue una navidad muy aburrida, por lo menos se entretuvo bastante.

Ya eran 7:00 PM tenía que empezar a arreglarse para su cena, se bañó y decidió arreglar con un vestido azul marino de delgados tirantes, zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello estaba acordado con un cintillo ambos del mismo color de su vestido.

-Bueno Kero me tengo que ir- se despedía e su mascota saliendo del departamento – Se buen niño volveré pronto-

Tuvo suerte de encontrarse pronto con un taxi que la llevara, no podía dejar de pensar que algo pasaría en ese lugar, algo que quizás haga cambiarle la vida y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que tenía que ver con la tórtola que de nuevo estaba en su mano, porque como había dicho antes tenía la necesidad de llevarla consigo.

-Señorita ya hemos llegado- anuncio el chofer.

-Ah, sí muchas gracias-

Bueno ya estaba frente al jugar de la cita y por primera vez se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por no haber llegado tarde esta vez; cuando entraba al restaurante por la puerta giratoria fue recibida inmediatamente con el de la recepción.

-Buenas noches señorita, usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Kinomoto-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-El Joven ha reservado una recepción para ustedes para esta hora-

¿Será el joven que le envió la invitación? -¿Usted sabe quién es? ¿Me lo podría decir?-

-Lo siento señorita, es o no es posible. Él nos pidió absoluta discreción-

-oh ya entiendo-

-La llevare a su mesa sígame por favor-

El restaurante era enorme y su reservación se encontraba en el segundo piso que le daba una magnifica vista de la cuidad.

-Espere ahí sentada, dentro de poco la atenderán- dijo el recepcionista antes de retirarse.

Estuvo esperando por unos poco momentos pero para ella estaban siendo minutos y tal como le dijeron un camarero llego con un plato cubierto con una campana de plata.

-Aquí tiene- al dejarla en la mesa, le levanto la campana y rebelar que lo que había hay era una pequeña caja de regalo roja con un moño azul acompañada de una rosa y una nota.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada.

-El joven me ha dicho que por favor lea la nota antes de abrir el regalo que es para usted-

Cada vez estaba más extrañada con lo que estaba sucediendo, desdoblo el papel y lo empezó a leer con atención.

_-Tu tenías razón y la Tórtola me guio hacia ti, yo siempre tuve fe en ellas, mientras las tengamos en nuestro poder; nuestro amor vivirá, pero lo que más deseo ahora es fortalecer este vínculo para toda la eternidad-_

No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma, no podía creerlo entonces… el chico que la había invitado era…

Freno sus pensamientos por un momento al divisar que alguien tomaba la rosa del plato y al ver quien fue se quedó petrificada al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Shaoran.

-Tal como te lo prometí- metió la mano en el bolsillo para mostrarle la tórtola – regrese, llego el momento en que las tórtolas se reúnan de nuevo.

-Shaoran- todavía estaba incrédula, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él despacio, cuando lo tuvo cerca acerco su mano junto a su mejilla, muy lentamente temiendo de que se tratara de una ilusión pero esa idea se fue desvaneciendo al notar la que era de carne y hueso.

-Shaoran, por dios- ante la emoción lo que hizo fue irse sobre el para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y soltar leves sollozos, sujetando fuertemente su camisa –Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, eres tú, no puedo creerlo-

-Créetelo Sakura – respondió él abrazándola también –Estamos junto de nuevo y todo gracias las tórtolas-

-Si- saco también la suya y las unieron; juntando sus picos como si se besaran –no sabes cuánto te extrañe-

-y yo a ti- le acaricio el rostro con sus manos –y no sabes cuándo anelaba volverte a sentirte en mis brazos y no sabes cómo añoraba el día en que esto se vuelva permanente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Feliz navidad hermosa Sakura- se acercó a la mesa para recogió el pequeño regalo –Ten ábrelo-

-Pero… Shaoran, no lo necesito, tu presencia aquí es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido en la vida y no podía recibir un regalo, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerte un regalo-

-Pero insisto Sakura ábrelo por favor-

Abrió despacio su regalo, cuando lo descubrió hallo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas.

-Sha… Shaoran… esto es…-

-El mejor regalo de navidad que pudo recibir de ti es que aceptes…- tomo el anillo con una mano y la otra tomo la de la castaña –Que aceptes ser mi prometida-

-Shaoran, claro, claro- lo abrazo de nuevo- claro que acepto ser tu prometida, nada me persona que escogieron como su pareja, para que gocen de laharía más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo-Que dicha es escucharte decir eso- le puso el aniño en su dedo –estas Tórtolas son el símbolo que representa nuestro amor y tal como nos sucedió le contaremos nuestra historias a nuestros hijos y aremos que se la den a la misma suerte y dicha que nosotros-

-Si, por supuesto que lo haremos y espero que sean igual de pacientes que nosotros-

-Lo harán-

-feliz Navidad mi querida Sakura-

-Feliz Navidad mi querido Shaoran-

Y sellaron el inolvidable reencuentro con un tierno beso.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·8**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Hola, siento mucho la demora pero como ustedes saben ayer era vispera de navida y estube ocupada ayundano a todos con la decoracion, la fiesta, la comida, apenas si tuve tiempo de escribir un poco, hoy tambien estamos en fiesta, pero me escape para darme un tiempecito y terminarla de una vez, aunque no sea exatamente como la planee, espero que por lo menos le haya gusta porque lo que si es seguro es que lo hice con todo mi cariño para que lo disfruaran en estas fechas.  
**

**bueno solo me falta decirle que no escribire en lo que resta del año, pero tan pronto estemos en enero me pondre a planear los fic que tengo en mente seguir, pendientes, adios y feliz año nuevo.  
**


End file.
